2005 Festive Fifty
The BBC organised and broadcast one more Festive Fifty chart following John's death: it was labelled the 'OneMusic Festive 50. Listeners of Rob Da Bank (who had presented the 2004 chart), Ras Kwame and Huw Stephens' shows were invited to vote. Many artists who had been championed by JP had entries in this chart, with top act being the Fall (three songs, all from the same LP). The fact that a large number of unsigned artists appeared would doubtless have pleased him, although the tone is still basically "white boys with guitars" with a smattering of dance and an artist at number 42 who had released her first LP in 10 years (but whom Peel never seems to have played and in fact rather disliked See the footnotes to this for an example.). The Festive Fifty Of 2005: Numbers 50-01 *'50': Richie Hawtin, 'The Tunnel (CD-DE9 / Transitions)' (Novamute) *'49': Fleeing New York, 'Hollywood Bowl' (white label) *'48': Architecture In Helsinki, 'Do The Whirlwind (CD-In Case We Die)' (Moshi Moshi) *'47': Benjamin Zephaniah, 'Rong Radio Station (CD-Naked)' (One Little Indian)The dub poet who on one occasion sat in for JP on Home Truths. *'46': Stabmaster Vinyl, 'Masho Fe Lan Star (CD-Masho Fe Lan Star)' (High Quality Recordings) *'45': Deerhoof, 'Green Cosmos (CD-Green Cosmos)' (ATP) *'44': Wax Audio, 'Imagine This (7")' (Metal Postcard) *'43': Mugstar, 'My Baby Skull Has Not Yet Flowered (7")' (Lancashire & Somerset) *'42': Kate Bush, 'King Of The Mountain (2xCD-Aerial)' (EMI) *'41': Suicidal Birds, 'Me Animal (CD-Z-List)' (Transformed Dreams) *'40': Son Of Dave, 'Goddamn (CD-02)' (Kartel Creative) This was from a reissue first made available in 2003 on Husky. *'39': Go! Team, 'Bottle Rocket (CD-Thunder, Lightning, Strike)' (Memphis Industries) *'38': Art Brut, 'Emily Kane (CD-Bang Bang Rock & Roll)' (Fierce Panda) One other track from this LP, 'Formed A Band', had made the 2004 Festive Fifty on the back of its Rough Trade single release. *'37': Delgados, 'Girls Of Valour (7")' (Chemikal Underground) The B-side of this contained two tracks taken from Peel sessions. *'36': Acid Casuals, 'Bowl Me Over (12")' (Placid Casual Recordings) *'35': Aluminum Babe, 'Everything 2 Me (CD-Dream Dancing)' (not on label) *'34': Decoration, 'I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It (CD-Don't Disappoint Me Now)' (SL) A re-entry for this track, which had entered the 2004 chart at #24 and had been played by Peel as a pre-release CDR. *'33': Cuban Boys, 'The Nation Needs You (promo CDR)' (white label) Featuring the voice of Peel himself. *'32': Fall, 'I Can Hear The Grass Grow (LP-Fall Heads Roll)' (Sanctuary) This song had featured in their last Peel session. *'31': Wedding Present, 'I'm From Further North Than You (CD-Take Fountain)' (Scopitones) *'30': Mother And The Addicts, 'Take The Lovers Home Tonight (CDS promo)' (Chemikal Underground) *'29': Fall, 'What About Us (LP-Fall Heads Roll)' (Sanctuary) *'28': DJ Scotch Egg, 'Tetris Wonderland (CD-KFC Core)' (AD AAD AT) *'27': Radio Luxembourg (band), 'Pwer Y Fflwer' (7"-Pwer Y Fflwer / Lisa, Magic A Porva)' (Ciwdod) *'26': Kid Carpet, 'Your Love (CD-Ideas & Oh Dears)' (Tired & Lonesome) *'25': Jegsy Dodd & The Original Sinners, 'All I Ever Wanted Was You (CD-Wake Up And Smell The Offy)' (Piffle / Cherry Red) *'24': 65 Days Of Static, 'Drove Through Ghosts To Get Here (CD-One Time For All Time)' (Monotreme) *'23': Malcolm Middleton, 'Break My Heart (CD-Into The Woods)' (Chemikal Underground) He of Arab Strap, who had FF entries in their own right. *'22': Antony & The Johnsons, 'Hope There's Someone (CD-I Am A Bird Now)' (Rough Trade) *'21': Pipettes, 'Dirty Mind (CDS)' (Memphis Industries) *'20': Rory McVicar, 'Little One (white label)' (unsigned) *'19': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Joy Division Oven Gloves (CD-Achtung Bono)' (Probe Plus) Another re-entry: the band had gained their highest ever entry with this song in the previous year's chart. It originally came from a session recorded just before Peel died but not broadcast until afterwards. This was the official release. *'18': Hunting Lodge, 'Don't Touch My Neck (white label)' (unsigned) *'17': Autochtone, 'The Last Thing She Ever Said (white label)' (unsigned) *'16': Misty's Big Adventure, 'The Story Of Love (CD-The Black Hole)' (There's A Riot Going On) Featuring Grandmaster Gareth, who appeared in the 2003 Festive Fifty. *'15': DJ Riko, 'Whistler's Delight (12")' (Prank Monkey) *'14': Fall, 'Blindness (LP-Fall Heads Roll)' (Sanctuary) *'13': Listen With Sarah, 'Another Nice Mix (7")' (Womb) Contains samples from JP's show. *'12': Evils, 'Pig Fucker (white label)' (unsigned) *'11': Paranormal, 'Movin Twistin Groovin (white label)' (unsigned) *'10': Laura Cantrell, 'Bees (CD-Humming By The Flowered Vine)' (Matador) *'09': Steveless, 'Bored (LP-Popular Music In Theory)' (Cherryade) *'08': Dodgems, 'Lord Lucan Is Still Missing (The Ask Betty Or Freddie Queenspiracy Mix by Ollo OneMusic credits Ollo as the main artist. (12"-Lord Lucan Is Still Missing)' (12 Apostles) *'07': Camera Obscura, 'I Love My Jean (CDS)' (Elefant) *'06': Early Years, 'All Ones And Zeros (CDS)' (Beggars Banquet) *'05': Arcade Fire, 'Rebellion (Lies) (CD-Funeral)' (Merge) *'04': King Creosote, 'Klutz (single)' (Domino) *'03': Arctic Monkeys, 'I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor (CDS)' (Domino) *'02': Crimea, 'Lottery Winners On Acid (CD-Tragedy Rocks)' (Warner) The album had previously been released on Klutz in 2004, but the song itself dates from their only Peel session in February 2003. *'01': Jegsy Dodd & The Original Sinners, 'Grumpy Old Men (CD-Wake Up And Smell The Offy)' (Piffle / Cherry Red) JP appeared in the first of two BBC series with this title. Availability *download. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member dunelm61 for this recording. *Mooo Server Links *OneMusic Listing ;Footnotes Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online